Who needs love?
by xLateLastNightx
Summary: Takara has been alone for most his life, He's learning about a feeling you get when you are with someone you like. But Takara will never feel this feeling.


hi! I wrote this in school when I had nothing to do in maths! so it was a rushed story as I was doing a test  
Warning: contains Suicide  
I do not own Blue exorcist or Takara-chan.  
I hope you enjoy~ please review!

* * *

_'Why does simple things show love?' _was the most asked question that bothered Takara's young mind. Every day Young Takara see's different kinds of love. From friendship to relationship. Takara doesn't understand this. The young teen once watched a couple kiss _'Does a simple contact of the lips show_ _love?' _Takara asked himself. The teen loves his toys but he wouldn't kiss them in public.

Later the boy went to a Cafe and saw two lovers feed each other smiling brightly. _'Does sharing a small amount of your food with another person show love?' _Takara thought to himself. He loves his toys and now or then he'll pretend to feed them and sometimes he'll let them feed him cake.

Soon he found himself at his local park. He walked to one of the benches and slumped down watching local's walk by, then he saw a young couple in each others arms, smiling and giggling. _'why does a simple embrace show love?' _Takara hugs his puppet when he goes to sleep, but there is still a empty feeling in his cold chest. The he heard a student talking to her best friend "till death do us part". Lovers die together. Takara stood from the bench and slowly dragged himself home. His body feels stiff and heavy. He was truly alone after his mother died and his father no longer wants him. He knows the feeling of rejection like it is a part of his system of nerves.

When the young teen gets home, his first move was to look at the picture of his parents before he was born. '_They look soo happy...' _Takara curls his fists up and slams the picture face down and quickly walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. His Eye's seem to be emotionless and cold even though they are the eye's of a young child. His hair was messy where strands would go one way and the others would go another like a bed head. He looked at himself in disgust how could his beautiful mother give birth to this 'thing' and raise it. He looked away running a hand though the light brown hair trying to sort his messy hair out.

After he was done sorting his hair out he went to rest on his bed holding the puppet -who sat on his pillow- close to his chest. "Do you love me? you love me right?" Takara asked the toy like it had a soul, like it was human, like it was the only one who loved him. But of course there was no answer. The young teen reaches over to his bedside draw quickly opening it and looking inside: a small container full of small red pill's.

In a swift motion he takes the plastic container out, pop's open the lid and takes out one of the small pills out. Staring at it with cold eye's. He holds his only lover -and only friend- in his arm as he lifts the red capsule to his lips. _'Lover's die together' _he repeats in his mind. He had no human lovers, the toys are his buffer between his fantasy and the real world. He was going to die alone. In a quick motion he opened his mouth and swallowed the pill whole with no water to help it's travel. Soon he felt slightly limp as his eyes slowly fluttered closed. He felt cold, but at peace. But as he felt peace he was forced to wake up as he violently gagged the pill out spitting it to the floor with his saliva gasping for air blinking back tears. He was too young to die, and love should not get in the way. But love was not the problem.

He was always alone no friend, no one too help him in a time of need. No one cares. So the last things that left his lips was: _"who needs friends or lovers?" _Swiftly he grabs the container and rushed to the bathroom. Turning the tap on. One by one he swallowed the pills paying no attention to the gagging at the six-teenth pill he gushed water to help the small pills down. Cold water drips from his chin as he pants clenching the sink side he gives himself one last look in the mirror. His skin has became pail.

Takara's mind feels fuzzy as his limbs become limp, he kept his best friend close as he no longer was able to hold his own weight and fell on to the cold tails. He doesn't need any one to cry for him, he never cried for anybody. He has been alone for six-teen years as days went by his emotions was being torn apart like paper. Nobody would mourn about his death. He wouldn't be missed by the school nor his father. Nobody loved a simple boy who loves toys. The only thing they would notice that one seat is empty. The police would be days late finding the small body. He won't be missed.


End file.
